


Meant to be

by HaveAnExBestFriend



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveAnExBestFriend/pseuds/HaveAnExBestFriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobin and Alex meant for eachother, and they knew it… it was their secret, they were in love… But, it wasn't easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> I submitted this on Tumblr days ago and decided it should be here too.

They were meant for eachother, and they knew it.

 

There were a lot of signs, and their teammates used to talk about how obviously in love they were, of course, when they were not around. But, one night Alex was crying because she had problems with Servando… He wasn’t a bad guy and Tobin knew it, but it wasn’t a lie when she (and Alex) thought that the midfielder would be better for the forward than Alex’s husband. That night, Tobin heard Alex sobbing against her pillow; she didn’t even think about ignoring it, she was her bet friend. She went to her bed and immediately, without thinking about it, hugged her, her front pressed against Alex’s back. Alex didn’t move… she felt safe with Tobin’s arms around her, she felt like nothing could hurt her… she felt… happy? In that moment it hit her, really hard actually… suddenly she started remembering… She remembered when she saw Tobin crying, with her nuckles hurt, and puffy eyes… She remembered Tobin telling her that she had sign with PSG, that she had to go to Paris and she would’t be there with her to celebrate her engagement with Servando… she remembered the fake Tobin’s smile at her wedding… her sad smile, and she asked herself, how was it possible that she didn’t notice it before?

 

 

"I would't hurt you"... four words... only four words and Alex was sure about her feelings. Tobin wasn't thinking about it, she just said it; Alex just couldn't take it. They didn't know how it happend, they just felt their lips pressed against eachother's lips. Nothing else happend, but, they confesed their feelings. They, finally, were completely sure about it. Tobin loved Alex... Alex loved Tobin, but, they couldn't be... and they talked about it... they understood eachother... the forward was married, but Tobin will always be there, respecting her relationship, because, she was that kind of girl.

 

After that night, they used to talk about it... they used to cuddle together and flirt sometimes, when alcohol was involved. They acted like best friends, and knew that people and fans saw something between them... they knew about "talex fanfictions" and they laugh about it, but secretly, and, in the middle of the night, (thinking that neither of them knew about what the other was doing) they used to read and daydream about the fans stories... they knew about their teamates' "secret" conversations and it was funny... because they were actually real theories...

 

 

Tobin and Alex meant for eachother, and they knew it... it was their secret, they were in love... soulmates... but, at the same time they knew they had to live their own lives, respecting their own relationships... because, Servando and Shirley were really good guys... but, again... Tobin and Alex were, are and will be, meant to be. And they knew it

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really happy when I know what you think ;)


End file.
